


Hijo de la Luna

by marenstella



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Canon Universe, Hijo de La Luna AU, M/M, Moon!Keith, Sun!Lance, Warning: slight domestic violence and minor character death but not Klance related, also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marenstella/pseuds/marenstella
Summary: During the night, a lullaby his mother used to sing to him comes to mind and Lance ends up getting lost in his thoughts.





	Hijo de la Luna

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based on a song I absolutely love named 'Hijo de la Luna'! If you want to check it out, here it is:  
> \- The original, by Mecano: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OwGG5fX7bxY  
> \- A metal cover, by Stravaganzza (since Keith is involved, why not?): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQiQYbTA0sw

                                                                         

 

**Tonto el que no entienda**  
**Cuenta una leyenda**  
**Que una hembra gitana**  
**Conjuró a la luna hasta el amanecer**

**Foolish is he who doesn't understand**  
**The legend that tells the story**  
**About a gypsy girl**  
**Who invoked the moon until dawn  
**

* * *

  
She was desperate. Why had no man showed any interest in having her hand in marriage? She wasn’t ugly – her mother had told her countless times that she was the most beautiful in the family.  With her skin that was the color of gold, her eyes the color of the sweetest honey and her black hair as dark as coal, she was a woman out of a fantasy… her father claimed that was the problem: men were scared she was a witch.

Everyone in her town pitied her; it was embarrassing she was still unmarried the age of twenty eight. By this point, she also was incredibly jealous of her three sisters since, by this point even the youngest – at the immature age of thirteen – was already promised to a young man two years older than her.

She couldn’t wait longer, couldn’t risk being the talk of the community forever. She had to get a husband; it wasn’t an option. If she had to turn into the witch men feared her to be, _so be it_.

* * *

  
**Llorando pedía**  
**Al llegar el día  
** **Desposar un calé**

**While crying, she begged**  
**That at the beginning of the day**  
**A man would ask for her hand  
**

* * *

  
Rumors said a spirit would show up during Full Moons if one were to not fail the calling ritual. Burn your most precious silk – they said – so the moon notices the smell of smoke. Sacrifice the darkest cat you find – they said – so the moon feeds off the power of your offer. Plead loudly, unafraid of who might hear – they said – so the moon sees your dedication. Then, if it’s pleased, it will grace you with is presence.

And so the gypsy did, hours upon hours she prayed, she cried, she chanted. Over and over through all the practices of the rite and in between. She didn’t stop, she couldn't stop. Even when her voice became hoarse and tired, she kept at it.

Then, when she couldn’t speak anymore, _he_ appeared.

* * *

  
**"Tendrás a tu hombre piel morena"**  
**Desde el cielo habló la luna llena**  
**"Pero a cambio quiero**  
**El hijo primero**  
**Que le engendres a él"**

**"You will have your man, brunette woman"**  
**From the sky spoke the full moon**  
**"But in exchange I want**  
**The first son**  
**That you have with him"  
**

* * *

  
When she thought of the moon, she pictured a tall woman, pale as the astronomical body she represented, with gentle blue eyes and long white hair that reached her feet, wearing nothing but a simple white dress. The spirit wasn’t like that at all: his hair went down to his shoulders and it was very dark, exactly like the night sky, even to the point of having a few sparkling lights that she could only guess were stars; his eyes were like kaleidoscopes in shades of deep purples and dark blues, changing in tune with where he looked; his skin was deathly pale and a white mist surrounded his entire figure; he was dressed in a long grey robe of a fabric so thin that it made it look like a regal dress.

She was completely speechless. Neither made a sound as she slowly got on her knees, bent down and placed her forehead by his feet, in an act of submission and obedience. His expression was unreadable to common mortals. Only other deities would be able to see the utter revulsion in his eyes.

“I heard your request, golden woman.” He spoke, his voice low but powerful. “I’ll make it so a man comes and falls for you. From the shame of the family…you will become the blessing. Your sisters will envy you, your father will be proud for your husband will be handsome, and loyal, and rich; a mighty figure among men.” He started floating, his eyes becoming completely white. The wind blew stronger, his hair dancing in the wind. “But heed my demand, human, for it will be spoken once and no more. In exchange for your man, I want the first son you have with him.”

“Yes! Take anything you want, please! I-I just need someone…” She said, not hesitating for a second before she slowly stood up.

“If that is what you wish. Tomorrow, come to this place, at this exact time. He will see you, you will see him, and you two will fall in love.”

“Thank you…” She whispered, bowing down to him again. “Thank you so much…” The woman turned around and ran way.

He watched her leave and then looked to the sky.

* * *

**  
Que quien su hijo inmola**  
**Para no estar sola**  
**Poco le iba a querer**

**Those who sacrifice their son**  
**So they won't be alone**  
**Wouldn't want him in the first place  
**

* * *

  
Humans could be good, kind, merciful. Humans could be cruel, brutal, cold-blooded. With them, it was a coin toss. And that woman was definitely the second type. Who'd give up their son in the blink of an eye?

The moon spirit huffed, eyebrows furrowed in frustration, and closed his eyes. He was determined to forget the woman since her fate was sealed, her time limited and the child, born immortal, would be safe wih them. ‘…one year it is then.’ He thought and his expression quickly relaxed when the memory of the warm grin and the delightful laugh of his beloved slipped its way into his mind.

The moon god opened his eyes and looked towards the sky, slowly becoming a beautiful mix of pinks, oranges and purples as the sun started to rise. His favorite time of the night - the end - was coming.

“Morning, beautiful~”

He turned and smiled a little at the sight of the sun spirit walking towards him; the day was arriving so he had woken up.

“Morning, Lance.”

* * *

  
**Luna quieres ser madre**  
**Y no encuentras querer**  
**Que te haga mujer**  
**Dime luna de plata**  
**¿Qué pretendes hacer**  
**Con un niño de piel?**  
**Ah aaah ah aaah**  
**Hijo de la luna**

**Moon, you want to be a mother**  
**And you can't find a love**  
**Who can make you a woman**  
**Tell me silver moon**  
**What do you pretend to do**  
**With a boy of flesh?**  
**Ah aaah ah aaah**  
**Son of the moon  
**

* * *

  
“Hey…how would you feel if I told you we’re having a kid soon?”

The tanned deity tensed up at the unexpected question. It wasn’t like Keith to ask questions out of nowhere, especially a question about _that_ topic since he was sure they had discussed this before and got to a conclusion a few years ago. “Well…I’d say you were lying because we can’t have kids.” Lance replied shortly, ready to move into another matter of conversation.

“What if I found a way for us to have kids?” The moon spirit insisted, his eyes seeming to sparkle. And then, suddenly, everything made sense in the sun spirit’s mind.

“Oh.” Lance leaned against the tree they were sitting under. “It’s a conspiracy theory.”

Keith’s eyes widened. “… _what_? No! It’s not! It's a real thing!”

“Yeah, sure, like that one creation theory? You know, the one you made up about how we were human before Takashi and Allura turned us into gods, _totally_ true.” The sun spirit rolled his eyes, smiling.

“It is!” The pale one exclaimed, eye twitching. “That’s why we all look human!”

“Uuuuuh, no.” Lance smiled more and raised an eyebrow, teasingly. He, in all honestly, loved to see his usually unemotional lover get so worked up over the made up stories he believed in. “We’ve been over this, mullet. Allura sculpted us out of a mix of clay and the element Takashi wanted us to control.”

“That doesn’t make ANY SENSE!” He fumed, gripping his hair, making the warm deity let out a heartfelt laugh. “We’re not CLAY, we have flesh, blood and bone!”

“And those are all made out of clay!”

“NO, THEY'RE— Ugh. You know what? I’m not even going to try, stay clueless to the truth.” Keith lied down on the grass and turned away from his boyfriend, who couldn't help but chuckle. Lance reached over and started to stroke Keith's night sky hair as a silent apology for teasing.

The birth of their son couldn’t come soon enough now that he knew Lance would understand Keith had been right all along; maybe, this way, the sun deity would see his lover's other « _theories_ » were not as far-off as he originally thought.

* * *

  
**De padre canela nació un niño**  
**Blanco como el lomo de un armiño**  
**Con los ojos grises**  
**En vez de aceituna**  
**Niño albino de luna  
  
"Maldita su estampa**  
**Este hijo es de un payo**  
**Y yo no me lo cayo"**

**From a cinnamon-skined father, a boy was born**  
**White as the back of an ermine**  
**With grey eyes**  
**Instead of olive**  
**Albino boy of the moon  
  
"D*mn his face  
****This son is from another man**  
**And I won't fall for it"**

* * *

  
He didn’t look like _her_ son. He didn’t look like _his_ son. The baby that was born that night looked like nothing she had ever seen before: his hair was pure white, his skin was as pale as marble, his eyes were _silver_. There was no doubt the contract she had made with the moon had affected his appearance in every way it could’ve. She could have felt worried about how he’d become an outcast, his looks being too eerie for any child or adult to feel comfortable with, but she felt nothing: this child wasn’t her problem, it was the moon’s since he was the one who asked for him.

She heard her husband approach their tent and she couldn’t keep her smile back as her most beloved entered, grinning wide. He approached her and she shifted a little to give him space to sit next to her…but he never did. The gypsy looked up to find him shocked beyond words.

“Honey?” She called, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. He started to pace around the room, from one side to another, anger clear in his expression. She sat up a little and frowned, now getting concerned. “What’s wrong?”

“His appearance…” He stopped suddenly. “…you cheated on me!”

Her eyes widened, startled at the yell, and her jaw dropped with the accusation. “What?!” She placed the baby down, on the covers next to her and then slowly stood up. “No! I-It’s not like that, love—” She reached forward to hug him but he grabbed her wrists tightly instead, making her let out a pained yelp.

“Do not!” He shouted again, throwing her to the ground. The woman hurriedly moved away to one of the corners of the tent but he followed quickly. “How dare you dishonor me like this?!”

“But I-I didn’t, I can explain!” She clenched her fists, tears threatening to escape her eyes. Terror was starting to settle in; would he even believe her if she told him about the moon or would he think it was a desperate attempt to cover up her betrayal? “Please, just let me—”

“I DON’T WANT TO HEAR EXCUSES!” The man pulled on her hair and she screamed in horror and pain as he pulled on them the hardest he could. The tears she tried so hard to keep back betrayed her. “You will pay for this, YOU WHORE!”

The sound of screams filled the air, some angered and some fearful. Keith simply stared at the dark sky, sitting serenely on top of their tent as he stared at the sparkling stars that reminded him so much of his precious Lance.

* * *

**  
Luna quieres ser madre**  
**Y no encuentras querer**  
**Que te haga mujer**  
**Dime luna de plata**  
**¿Qué pretendes hacer**  
**Con un niño de piel?**  
**Ah aaah ah aaah**  
**Hijo de la luna**

**Moon, you want to be a mother**  
**And you can't find a love**  
**Who can make you a woman**  
**Tell me silver moon**  
**What do you pretend to do**  
**With a boy of flesh?**  
**Ah aaah ah aaah**  
**Son of the moon**

* * *

  
He remembered the day Lance had admitted his secret.

_He had woken up just a few minutes earlier when he found his lover sitting on an open field full of flowers and green grass. The sun spirit seemed almost hypnotized while looking over a family of five so Keith tried to sneak up on him._

_“Hey, if we had a kid, what would they look like?” Lance turned around and Keith froze up, looking like a deer caught in the headlights before letting out all kinds of baffled and flabbergasted noises. The day deity burst out laughing, gripping his stomach and nearly falling over. Keith pouted and blushed in embarrassment. “HAHA! Keith, you should’ve seen your face!”_

_“You can’t just ask those things out of nowhere, you weird-looking ostrich!”_

_“O-OSTRICH?!” Lance laughed even harder and covered his face when he heard his boyfriend’s attempted insult._

_The night deity managed to blush even redder and sat next to his lover. “Y-Your legs are long! That’s why!” He pointed at his other half’s legs and the sun spirit had to give it his all to not squeal in reaction to Keith's extremely adorable look of annoyance._

_Lance sat up and took a deep breath, finally calming down. He was grinning. “Man, Keith, we really have to work on your insults.”_

_And then there was a comfortable silence between them, with the voices of the family happily talking in the background._

_“…I’d like them to look like you though.” The moon confessed, not looking the sun's way._

_“Me? ...You’d want them to look like an ostrich?” Keith snapped his head towards the tanned god and opened his mouth to start a rant but Lance chuckled and held both of his hands up. “Kidding! I’m kidding!” He admitted, chuckling before he smiled a little. “But seriously, why me? I don’t even look—”_

_“Don’t start.”_

_“Dude, you’re so much prettier than me!”_

_“You have literal stardust on your cheeks!” The moon spirit pointed out, looking between his lover’s eyes and the small twinkling dots spread across the tanned cheeks._

_“Yeah but your gaze is haunting! They glow like actual jewels!” The sun spirit replied, getting closer to his lover to stare into the bi-colored sapphires he had for eyes. “And you have stars in the mess you call hair…! That’s so not fair! It even makes your awful hairstyle look gorgeous!”_

_“Yeah, well, at least you don’t look dead.” Keith deadpanned. “I look dead.” He got closer. “And I feel dead.” Lance frowned a little, knowing he couldn’t really say otherwise since his other half was so pale that some veins sometimes could be seen – so called evidence they were once human – and his skin always felt icy cold too._

_“Well… I’m not changing what I think.” The tanned one stated, crossing his arms and grinning proudly._

_“Good for you, I’m not either.” The other replied, rolling his eyes before a small smirk appeared on his features. “…But your ears are ugly.” He had to cover his mouth to keep a chuckle in as the sky blue eyed gasped loudly, clearly offended._

_“Excuse you! My ears are absolutely beautiful, thank you very much!” Lance rested his chin on his hand, huffing and pouting like Keith had done just a few moments before._

_Why did you ask though?” Asked the moon spirit, trying to keep a conversation going. Being the sun and the moon wasn’t easy for them since Keith slept during the day and Lance slept during the night_ _; they stood side by side only during twilight – rare were the occasions they’d go to sleep later but they weren’t unheard of._

_Lance smiled a little sadly and the day suddenly became a little colder, indicating the question had reminded him of something that upset him. “I guess…I’ve been thinking.”_

_“Terrifying.”_

_“Shut it.” The sun shone brighter for a second so the moon’s attempt to cheer him up worked a little. Keith got closer so they’d be right next to each other, hoping the other god would take it as an act of trust between them and he’d feel like he could talk without having any problems. “I was thinking and… I think it’d be amazing if we had kids” The pale one frowned when he heard Lance’s voice tremble. “Maybe even fun.”_

_“…Lance—”_

_“I know, I know…” He looked away, his smile becoming bigger as he tried harder to hold his tears back. Keith’s heart hurt like it had never hurt before, seeing the cheerful man he fell for look so heartbroken. “…We can’t have them… but it doesn’t hurt to imagine, r-right?” His voice cracked on the last word, overtaken by the need to sob. The smaller deity brought his lover into his arms and stroked his chocolate curls, letting him know it was all right to cry. They didn’t speak for the rest of their time together, the sun deity ending up falling asleep in the comfort of his boyfriend’s embrace._

_Keith had a lot on his mind that one night.  
_

* * *

  
**Gitano al creerse deshonrado**  
**Se fue a su mujer cuchillo en mano**  
**"¿De quién es el hijo?**  
**Me has engañao fijo"**  
**Y de muerte la hirió**  
  
**Luego se hizo al monte**  
**Con el niño en brazos**  
**Y allí le abandonó**

**The gypsy man, feeling dishonored**  
**Went to his wife, knife in hand**  
**"Whose son is this?**  
**You've cheated on me!"**  
**And he mortally wounded her**  
  
**He walked to a mount**  
**With the boy in his arms**  
**And there he abandoned him**  


* * *

  
There was no trace of conflict on the olive eyed man’s expression as he left the newborn baby abandoned in a mountain. He didn’t look back to ponder on what he was doing either and in a matter of seconds, he was gone.

The little albino had been quiet during the whole trip, not making a sound since he felt safe in the arms of someone. However, after a few moments of loneliness, soon he realized the source of warmth wouldn’t come back. The boy, orphan of both parents, started to cry as loud as he could – it was the only way he could plead for help.

Keith walked over to the infant, finally knowing it was safe to approach and he leaned down. Almost immediately after he got on his knees next to the small human, the boy opened his eyes and his cries started to calm. The moon spirit smiled a little, humming one of the many lullabies he had heard parents sing to their children over the years, as he carefully picked _his_ new son up. Then, he stood up.

The baby stopped crying, entranced in the beauty of the deity, and lightly patted the god’s cheek, curiously. Keith’s smile grew wide and he leaned his down, pecking the tiny hand reaching out towards him.

“ _Cute_.” He whispered, pressing a gentle kiss on the small forehead. “We waited a long time for you… welcome to our world, little buddy... I can’t wait for him to meet you.”

* * *

  
**Luna quieres ser madre**  
**Y no encuentras querer**  
**Que te haga mujer**  
**Dime luna de plata**  
**¿Qué pretendes hacer**  
**Con un niño de piel?**  
**Ah aaah ah aaah**  
**Hijo de la luna**

**Moon, you want to be a mother**  
**And you can't find a love**  
**Who can make you a woman**  
**Tell me silver moon**  
**What do you pretend to do**  
**With a boy of flesh?**  
**Ah aaah ah aaah**  
**Son of the moon**

* * *

  
“…Keith…w-what?”

Keith looked up from the child in his arms to see his lover. Lance seemed to be in absolute shock, his sight focused on the little human sleeping peacefully in his boyfriend’s arms. The moon spirit only grinned and stood up. “He’s our son.” The sun spirit’s jaw dropped at the statement and visibly tensed.

“But…B-But how? Allura said—”

“We can’t have kids.” The moon spirit interrupted. “But… it doesn’t mean we can’t gift immortality to a human.” The tanned deity looked up, looking like he was in the brink of crying; Keith smiled a little and slowly handed the small child to his other half, who accepted the baby in his arms cautiously. “…It took a lot of convincing but here he is.”

The small boy opened his eyes when he felt a warm touch and Lance let out a thankful breath, smiling wide as he stroked the tiny cheek. “Hi there… oh my _stars_ , aren’t you just the sweetest little thing…?” The baby squeaked a little and snuggled, getting comfortable in the new pair of arms. The sun god let out a tearful chuckle and reached up to clean a tear that had managed to escape. “What’s his name?”

“You name him; I can’t do all the work.” The moon god answered, crossing his arms.

Lance chuckled again, not removing his eyes from his son. “…How about Léon?”

“Perfect.” Keith commented, moving to stand right next to his other half. “…Takashi made him the god of twilight... so he’d be awake when we're together.”

“That sounds…wow…that sounds just right.” The sun spirit whispered, lovingly pecking the moon spirit’s temple before wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He pressed their foreheads together. “Thank you, babe… thank you so much.”

* * *

  
**Y en las noches que haya luna llena**  
**Será porque el niño esté de buenas**  
**Y si el niño llora**  
**Menguará la luna**  
**Para hacerle una cuna**

**And if during the night, the moon is full**  
**That is because the boy is in a good mood**  
**And if the boy cries**  
**The moon wanes**  
**So she can be his cradle  
**

* * *

 

“Lance.” Lance shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts when he heard his boyfriend call for him. “It didn’t work.” Keith stated, pointing at their eight old month son – León – still crying in the warm embrace of his Cuban father.

He remembered what happened now: they had been woken up by the loud weeping of their baby at around 2 AM and, after a few minutes, he had started to sing a lullaby. The song – that, by what his mother told him, always managed to put him to sleep when he was young – had calmed León down a little but not completely because the infant was still sobbing and squeaking, uncomfortable for some reason they didn’t know about since they had made sure he wasn’t hungry and they had also checked his diaper.

“Yeah, guess not…”

“Let me try.” Keith told him, slowly and carefully taking the small child into his arms. He started to slowly move his torso from side to side, cradling the baby in his hold. The Blue Paladin smiled a little at the sight of his lover – who always had a lot of trouble expressing himself – looking at their little bundle of joy with so much love and kindness. He was sure León liked it too since, soon after he switched to Keith’s arms, his cries quieted down and he fell asleep. Keith didn’t stop moving though, enjoying the view of his own child sleeping serenely in his arms.

Lance couldn’t bite back his smile as the sight he had been graced with became even better: the innocence of their child sleeping, the beauty of Keith’s smile and the waning moon in the sky outside the window, just above the Red Paladin’s shoulder, made it an amazing moment to witness. The tanned man leaned forward, resting his chin on his hand, and grinned, thinking about how much the song he had been singing was perfect for the instance. If someone could fit the role of the moon in the melody, it was Keith, in every single aspect. It fit so much that he couldn’t help but sing the last part of the tune, quietly, to himself as he stared at the family he had been blessed with.

“ **Y si el niño llora  
****Menguará la luna  
****Para hacerle una cuna** ~”

Keith looked up, hearing his boyfriend's harmonious voice, before he smiled a little and looked back down at their son.


End file.
